The present invention relates to a computer heat dissipation apparatus, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation apparatus for a computer chassis.
Computer chassis are used to prevent components in computers from the dust and moisture damage. Further, the computer chassis reserve venting apertures on the back plate for the ventilation purpose. In addition; the computer chassis reserve fixed venting apertures on the side plate to assist the fluid flow. Without using any active heat dissipation device, i.e. fans, the suitable apertures may lower temperatures of hard discs and AGP card components.
Therefore, current computer chassis are designed to have many venting apertures on the side plates. Further, some computer chassis have venting apertures over all side plates. However, this results in the de-concentration of fluid flows and deteriorates cooling effect.
As shown in FIG. 1, the venting apertures 103 of traditional computer chassis 100 are located on the rear area of the side plate 101. The venting apertures 103 may increase the air flow to cool the peripheral component interconnect (PCI) interface components 105. The venting apertures 203 of another traditional computer chassis 200 are located on the front area of the side plate 201 as shown in FIG. 2. The venting apertures 203 may increase the air flow to cool the hard disc.
Different main board designs have different inner components configurations. Therefore, the venting aperture locations need to cope with the inner components configurations. To meet demands of different venting aperture locations, the designer needs to design suitable computer chassis. The requirements bring inconvenience to the designers.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, the present invention provides a venting apparatus for a computer. Users may change the locations or shapes of the venting apertures on a chassis plate to match various needs.
The venting apparatus for a computer includes a chassis plate and a venting plate. The chassis plate has a first hole and a second hole. The venting plate has a plurality of venting apertures. The venting plate is selectively disposed over first hole and second hole. The apparatus further includes a dummy plate. The dummy plate is disposed over the second hole when venting plate is disposed over the first hole. The dummy plate is disposed over the first hole when venting plate is disposed over the second hole.
In addition, the present invention provides another venting apparatus for computer. The apparatus includes a venting plate and a chassis plate. The venting plate has a plurality of venting apertures. The chassis plate has a hole, a first guide, and a second guide. The hole defines a first position and a second position. The venting plate slidably engages with the first guide and the second guide, and is selectively disposed over a first position and a second position.
The venting apparatus further includes a dummy plate. The dummy plate slidingly engages with the first guide and the second guide. The dummy plate is disposed over the second position when the venting plate is disposed over the first position. The dummy plate is disposed over the first position when the venting plate is disposed over the second position.